CH08
CHAPTER 8: The incident with the dust cloud was now over six weeks ago. Down here in completley unexplored space, it really hit home how big our galaxy really was. Back home in the Upward sector with Hyper Highways and Space trains; with known planets and systems and of course with everyone connected to GalNet space did not feel as empty and vast. We had crossed the gap and now steadily went further down the Coreward sector . Our sensors picked up some space traffic now and then, but in general this area of space appeared to be much less busy than our Upward sector . We had made two more fuel stops on uninhabited worlds and this time without incidents. Until today, we more or less followed a straight line but today the Red Dragon had changed course as we passed a Quasar. Shea suspected this this Quasar was some sort of waymarker for the Dragon. Krabbel pointed at a star system on his navigation screen. "It looks like he is heading for that KII type star. There isn't much else around." Mehdi Senhadjii was sitting in for Shaka, he had little to do and had expressed his interest in Helm. For several month he had studied with Shaka, and today was his first watch on Helm. He was visibly proud of his new position."New course data received and entered, Captain." "You sure love Helm it seems.I wish I could as easily pick up on your instructions on Combat Psychology." "But you do, Captain. You are a very astude student with a great natural talent." Har-Hi groaned with a grin."Galactic spirits have mercy.You learning what Mehdi does is downright frightful." Cateria who now more often than before spend time on the bridge stood next to Sodoby. "There were always Quasars near Seenian worlds. I was only a medic of course but I think, we once had contact with a very advanced civilization who made them." "We always wondered about that. I mean many of our scientist believe Quasars where artificially made." "I am not sure if Quasars are indeed of artificial nature. It is just something I remember." Shea asked. "Do you remember much of that enemy you were fighting, we only know as the Dark Ones?" "No, I never saw one and I don't think even our military knew much, but I think It was a space faring society just like us for the most part." She lowered her voice as if she was afraid to be overheard."There was a persistent, highly forbidden rumor that the Dark Ones were actually Seenians who somehow objected the Queen and were able to obtain an even more advanced tech than ours." Mao said."Whenever some legend or story is forbidden by official governments there is more truth to it than the rulers like to admit." Elfi nodded."That is true and there were and are forbidden truths in Saran society." Tyron Suit who know just like Ak Fective always stood right behind me whenever I was on duty and on the bridge said."It is more than a legend. It was said the Dark Empire ruled over more than a thousand Galaxies with an iron fist. They had one Emperor . One Being on the top who ruled with absolute power. We always heard those rumors that he was not a mere being but a God. A demon perhaps. With powers beyond Psionics. Another rumor was that they were seeking this god like being and created that Empire to impress that Dark God. What of it is true true I do not know but it was said this Dark One had ultimate dominion of space and time. A thought of this god could move Galaxies and that his power and rule stretched over more than one reality and more than one dimension." She held up her hand. "I know it was most likely just the fantasies and legends of us Celtest. Knowing we would lose." Narth spoke. "Only the Narth Supreme knows if they are indeed just legends as we too had contact with the Dark Ones. It believe it was the reason we choose to abandon all contact with this Universe and remove our world from this plane. I think we Narth met the Dark Ones even before the UNI became a Space faring civilization." Cateria gasped. "The Uni were to us what we Seenians are to you, a long lost Civilization. Somehow I have a feeling the Age of the Narth isn't counted in Centuries but in Eons." He nodded."Your feeling is not so wrong. We were the very first life form of this Universe that gained sentience and the first to raise to TL 11 . We were called the Nnnth and had a corporal existence. We met an entity, the Arth who existed in Hyperspace and as energy alone. We merged and became the Narth, but I must correct you, as one can divide Billions of years into centuries and count them " I rolled my eyes as I did so often at Narths matter of fact statements and looked at Cateria. You heard him you can count Billions just fine...just takes a little longer." She smiled."This is such an incredible story. I never thought I would admit it but I am very fond of this crew and this Narth." "As this Narth is fond of you and I even know what the meaning of fondness is!" I turned to Shea. "That brings me to a question. We do have a little time so why don't you tell me the story behind that sword of yours. You never actually told us. How come it cuts even a Seenian suit?" She turned on her seat to face us. "Why it does it I can't tell you. It defies any method of scanning. The Material appears the same at any magnification. there is no molecular level, no surface structure, no measurable energy but it cuts through anything except its own scabbard." "Well is it a secret where you got it from?" "No I just never really told it to anyone.” She completely tuned her seat around. “I was a young Sojonit. On my way to complete an errand for the order. When I witnessed a fight. A bright almost glowing human like man in what I can only describe as a very ancient looking armor fought another man in a black armor of similar design. the Man in the black armor seemed to emit black flames all around him and they fought each other with swords. they fought like I never seen anyone or anything fight,. Hurling energy beams at each other out of their eyes and nothing around them mattered , they simply crashed through concrete walls and steel as if you and I walk through air. Their weapons cut anything in their way. then the bright glowing one noticed me and thundered something I didn't understand. The Dark one however actually caught a falling wall that would otherwise have crushed me and because he was distracted saving me was stabbed by the white glowing one. The Dark one was wounded .The white one was about to strike again, I jumped up and tried to stop it by pulling on its other arm. The wounded Black one, took the moment and beheaded the other. At this the body of the white Knight exploded in a blinding light and the Dark One was looking at me and I saw no face just a mask with nothing behind the eye-holes and he picked up the remaining Sword of the white Knight and handed it to me then he too vanished." She finished and she sighed. "They had leveled the entire city block, hundreds had died but no one of the survivors had seen what caused it . No one remembered the fight except me. I have spend much time researching and stumbled on only one reference to the Knights of the Light and it was on a fragmented piece of vellum in the Sojonit Library." Narth said. "Maybe you could come to Narth Prime and show your sword to the Narth Supreme. I think you have witnessed the clash between a Knight of the Order and a Warrior of the Balance. I know little more, but another Narth has spend its entire existence on the research of these and I know he had witnessed a fight similar to yours. He might be able to tell you more." Har-Hi grunted. "I must admit I don't like this idea of beings with powers and abilities like this. It would mean that there are things out there that make all our struggles and achievements appear pointless and small." He put in words what I was thinking. "I feel that way when it comes to Psionics., but It is actually natural that there are other things and powers out there, life develops even in the strangest places. That reminds me how is that dust thing doing?" Shea looked away and was suddenly busy on her console. Narth was not paying any attention to me and Har Hi simply stared at the main viewer. "I was just asking a question, guys!" Har Hi said. "Who are you asking?" "Anyone who can answer me that question. Why do I have a feeling that thing isn't in a box and contained in force fields and you all know about it!" Har -Hi said. "You didn't specifically order it to be in a box. You said to make sure it is properly contained. Shea said it just could fit in a box as I recall." I got up. "Krabbel you have the Conn. I think I am going to have a look myself. Is this some sort of conspiracy?" The Dai shook his head."You know better than that. We would never conspire against you. We simply thought it might not be all that important. You being the Captain having all those other things on your mind." "Har-Hi, we are flying now for the better of two month through space with nothing happening at all. I am running out of ideas how to phrase Nothing in the Log book . Now I am not bored or anything like that but certainly we are not busy. Shea what is going on?" She also got up. "Maybe it is better you do come and see for yourself. Dusty has learned a lot in two month." "Dusty?" "It wanted a name. Everything has a name. The concept of naming things was alien to it. You don't need names if you think you are the only living thing in the universe." "You named the thing Dusty?" "No that was Alice. She named it and Dusty liked it." "So where is Dusty now? I have a feeling I won't find him contained in a box in our freight bay." Narth nodded. "I think you can trust your feelings on that indeed!" While I walked to the IST I said. "You are in on it too?" "I am in on this ship yes." "Narth I carried your Hug thing and I think you just tried to act! I told SHIP that isn't going to work and you are certainly even a worse actor than she is!" SHIP giggled and I looked up towards the ceiling as I always did when I addressed her. "Now that you are part of this, surprises me not one bit." "Honestly Captain we did not do anything against your will or anything that would have harmed you or the ship. We just thought you might order Dusty to be contained in a box. He really was terribly lonely all his existence and he is thirsty for companion ship and loves to talk. Dusty was afraid you would order him outside once we reached a suitable star system. So we sort of promised it not to say much as long as you didn't ask." "I didn't ask because I was under the impression the thing was contained in a box and would be released so it can feed on a sun or something. So where is it?" "Playing Cards with Golden, the Holdian Specialist, TheOther, Suit and Circuit in the Pirates Den." "Dusty the Cosmic Dust cloud is playing cards in our Pirates Den. Do you know what the Admiral will say if he reads that in my report?" I went into the IST and down to the Hangar Deck. SHIP answered. "I am not able to predict what the Fleet Admiral would say." “He will most likely fall of his chair again.” I reached the Hangar deck and stepped through the door and the curtains to our Pirate Den. There on a smaller table to the side of the huge round one sat The Other, the robot with Suit, our Y'All , my Chief engineer, the Little Furry Specialist Warner and the Golden Merchant. Shaka was standing behind something that had the form of a humanoid. It looked somewhat as if a kid tried to form a man out of dark sand. No facial features , just eyes made from different darker colored sand. I heard Shaka say." Looks like you got a full house, not bad but it won't beat Circuit's Royal Flash." Then there was silence. They noticed me! The huge thing spoke with a mechanical sounding voice. "Now why is no one talking. Is this part of celebrating a Royal Flash?" Circuit got up. "Captain, meet Dusty. Dusty this is our Captain!" The thing said. "Captain please do not send me out. I am no longer alone and I found the greatest treasure in the Universe, Company!" "I am not going to kick you out. I am just a bit surprised to find you here and not contained as I thought you were." "Captain. I am not dangerous. I did not know this sphere contains beings. I did not know there was any other thinking and talking being, except me. I cannot remember how I came to be and I never met anyone like me. All I know is I was alone." "I am not a monster. You could have told me. You make me sound like some cold heart Fangsnapper. I even allowed Suit to be conscripted." Alice the sad looking girl I only now noticed came around and stood before me. "Then could you not conscript me and Dusty too? So we can be like the others and not outsiders?" "I am sure glad McElligott gave me a big enough ship . we might have to weld on some extra room by the time we return. I can't really conscript you Alice, you are still too young." "I am seventeen or at least that old because Dad found me seventeen years ago and that is old enough. Narth said so! Dad would be happy I know." "Well what can I say against that if Narth thinks so and if Cloud can play cards I am sure he can find something to do, but I want you Shea and Narth to tell me that Dusty and Alice know what that means to become a member of the fleet. Including the possibility they are being sent to the Academy after we return." Narth pointed into the group. "Alice already studies for that and knows that quite well. Har-Hi is holding Basic School for Suit, the Golden, Ensign Xon and Dusty every day in his spare time." "I somehow begin to understand what the Old Admiral meant when he called us the strangest ship in the fleet. But alright I sign your Conscription documents and swear you in." --””-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson